That Girl
by GigliwasCool
Summary: “Go ahead. Tell me I told you so.” She spat. Set to season 1 finale. Oneshot with our favorite loverbirds, Tommy and Jude.


Well hello everyone. I bet you're wondering what this is, well silly, it's another one-shot because they seem to bet he only thing that occupy me now that Tit for Tat is bothering the hell out of me. Some of you may recall the mess that became my first ff, It's Only Rock n Roll, and then the eventual demise of that fic under the click of my mouse. If you don't rememeber, don't worry, you didn't miss anything.

ButI was going through my old files and I found It's Just Rock n Roll and I read it and laughed myself silly. I rewrote bits and pieces of here and there and I came up with this. It's acutally set to the season 1 finale, _Should I Stay or Should I Go_, and I basically spoon-fed the sweet sixteen kiss. Or _the kiss _as I used to call it before they did it again in Darius' office. Anyway this is very rambly, but when am I not? lol, so please read on and please review.

* * *

The once unfamiliar entrance to the elusive club _Zero_, slipped past Jude's vision as she plucked chords that crossed the haphazard path of her fingers. She willed the latent song to revel itself among the strings that she pulled. As the country road whirred past the window, she let her gaze flick towards the descending cover of day. She didn't want to think of Tommy as she searched for the words to dispel her frustration in a song. The tour had begun and no word came from Tommy. The disappointment faded as she felt the bitterness set in. 

She had been convinced that she was what Tommy wanted. She had been convinced that she was what Tommy needed. But when given the choice, she wasn't it. Her sister was what Tom wanted. Her sister was what Tom needed; and she felt heartbreak eat her away every time she remembered it.

The weeks and shows passed by and Jude realized she hadn't noticed them because she was too consumed by thoughts of Tommy. She had resolved that she would move on from Tommy. She didn't want to be the one that couldn't let go when Tommy had obviously moved on from whatever they might have had.

She told herself that Tommy wasn't worth her worry and that Jamie was worth her time. She told herself that Tommy was no good for her and that Jamie was the best. She told herself that Tommy was temporary and that Jamie was forever.

Jude was suddenly pulled from the aggravation of her inspirational dry spell as Kyle shouted incoherently at his video game. She laughed to forget that Tommy didn't choose her. She laughed to forget that she had picked Jamie. She was determined to forget, but love wouldn't let her.

Sadie snored loudly from next to him as the moonlight danced across her hair. He had a beautiful girl next to him. A nice girl that wanted to please him. A nice girl that wanted to be with him. But she wasn't the girl that he wanted. She wasn't the girl he wanted to find himself next to.

The clock teased him from his bedside as **12:05** tapped along his thoughts and through his memories. His mind played the memory that haunted his dreams. The memory that slipped before his eyes each time he went to kiss the other girl. The memory that he wouldn't trade for the world.

_Tommy watched her tears slip down her cheeks and forcefully hit the metal guarder as he descended the steps. He approached her with a stolid demeanor as his hands slipped along a sodden railing and the rain slid down his hands. He watched his feigned apathy light something inside of Jude, igniting a pulsing fire that the rain couldn't squelch. _

_"Go ahead. Tell me I told you so." She spat, not daring to let the depth of her anger and hurt be heard in her voice. He paced nearer while his eyes flashed and reveled something that betrayed his unaffected exterior. Something that chipped at the wall Jude had put up moment earlier. Something that chewed away at his own resolve. Unbuttoning his jacket and letting it hang from Jude's drooping shoulders, Tommy broke the silence. _

_"For what its worth, Shay's a kid and an idiot." Jude's sardonic scoff spoke for her, telling Tommy to feed her more lies. It mocked his audacity and put a match to the sizzling feelings of deception that pitted in her stomach. _

_"__And he made the wrong choice." He finished bravely. The fire singed and blazed within Jude. He felt the heat radiating inches off her bare arms, despite the cooling mist. _

_"That's not worth much, coming from you." She spat at him. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked, taken by an unpleasant surprise. He felt himself back away, not wanting to be directly in her face. Jude glanced over at him, letting the tears fall against her shoulders as they mixed with the rain. _

_"I'm so tired of falling for guys who don't fall back. It hurts." She told him as her head dropped once more. _

_"Jude, I-" _

_"You all say the nicest things. I'm so great. I'm so nice. But none of you want to date me. So you want to help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong." Jude let every word drip with the hurt that had burnt and destroyed her puppy love. He knew she wasn't only talking about Shay. He had been a final straw of the mess Jude had fallen into. _

_"Tell me why I'm so easy to give up and maybe I can fix it." She turned to face him, to see if he felt something. She waited for a response. She waited for the inevitable I'm sorry, but just as he opened his mouth he turned away from her. She stomped her foot within a puddle letting it splash along the hem of his pants. He final turned back, his voice raw and husky. _

_"You are asking the **wrong** guy." Tommy informed her. He took Jude by the arms and pushed his lips against hers with unrestrained passion. _

_Tommy let his torment flow from his lips and scorched across hers. He laid his heart on her lips, and she took it. She kissed him back with her shock short lived and her brain numbing her senses. She lost herself in the moment, gripping his shoulder tighter, never wanting to let him go. His hands clutched her more tightly and pushed at the distance between the bodies. _

_Just as he felt her tongue graze along his lower lip, his lungs burned with the need for air. He let his head fall back as Jude attempted to rebalance herself. But with his eyes closed, and the taste of her lips on his, Tommy pushed his head closer to hers once more. _

_He delved back against her, too ragged to make himself stop. Too ragged to think of consequences. Too ragged to remember where they were. Too addicted to the taste of her lips to even think of stopping. _

He grazed a finger along his burning lips as they sizzled at the thought of her touch along them. Tommy let his head loll against his side as his gaze slipped across Sadie.

"Goodnight Jude."

He muttered softly to his pillow and let his lids fall as visions of Jude Harrison tickled his dreams.

The pale moon shone across the strings as she sighed loudly, letting her breath pounce along the glass.

"Night Tommy."

She whispered almost inaudibly as she slumped along the couch, letting thoughts of Tommy Quincy slip through her dreams.


End file.
